A Nova Namorada de Roxton
by Thamara Luisa
Summary: O que você faria se fosse Marguerite Krux e descobrisse que Roxton arranjou outra, entre leia e veja, já deve ter imaginado que coisa boa não foi.


**ANNR → (A Nova Namorada de Roxton)**

_Por La Escritoora _

_(Não a numero um das Webs Novelas, mas a cada dia mais perto do topo XD)_

Sinopse:

_O que você faria se fosse Marguerite Krux e descobrisse que Lorde Roxton arranjou outra por ai?_

_Já deve ter imaginado que coisa boa não vai sair néh?_

**Nota de La Escritoora**

**→ Se você sofre de desanimo, tristeza aguda e coração não leia está Web**

**Você pode acabar tendo uma melhora muito grande no seu estado atual. ; - )**

**→Marketing é a alma do negocio ajude _La Escritoora_ a ser uma autora feliz divulgue a comunidade chame os amigos e todos que puder, sua recompensa será um numero muito maior de Webs XD**

Estava um caloroso fim tarde no platô, Verônica e Finn estavam na cozinha a todo vapor preparando um jantar um tanto quanto suspeito quando Marguerite decidiu finalmente sair do quarto.

Marguerite: Bom dia. – Falou enquanto se espreguiçava.

Finn: Oh, veja quem nós da à honra. – Cutucou Verônica que olhou suspeitamente sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Verônica: Bom dia? Marguerite já está anoitecendo. – Verônica parecia contrariada com alguma coisa. – Não me diga que estava dormindo até agora, você não disse que ia acompanhar o Roxton até a aldeia Zanga?

Marguerite: Ah... Era hoje? – Sentou-se em um dos sofás. – Acredita que não me lembrei.

Finn: Como não se lembrou de lavar as louças.

Verônica: E como não lembrou que era a sua vez de coletar frutas e mantimentos.

Marguerite: É isso também. – Falou com ar de poucos amigos.

Verônica: Espero que essa nova moradora nós ajude mais que você. – Falou tentando parecer distraída enquanto cutucava Finn para que a mesma entrasse na brincadeira.

Marguerite: Moradora? – Falou arqueando uma das bem feitas sobrancelhas.

Finn: Ah! Me esqueci, você ainda não sabe não é? – Finn estava tentando inutilmente se controlar para não sorrir.

Marguerite: O que se esqueceu de me falar Finn? E quem é essa nova moradora? – Se levantou rapidamente do sofá.

Finn: A Nova Namorada do Roxton. – Finn quase deixou um copo cair quando olhou para Marguerite que parecia está sendo possuída.

Marguerite: Você deve está louca. – Marguerite Cruzou os braços na frente do peito pensando em algo.

Verônica: Oh é a mais pura verdade Marguerite, ele foi à aldeia Zanga especialmente para buscá-la e também é por isso que estamos preparando esse jantar mais requintado. – Verônica falou orgulhosa na parte que se referia ao jantar que estava fazendo.

Marguerite: Requintado... Sei. – Chegou mais perto e olhou para dentro das panelas. – Requinte? Não se esforce muito Verônica, nem se você quisesse. – Falou irônica. – Então ele foi buscar a nova namorada. – Marguerite definitivamente estava parecendo preparada a matar se esse fosse o caso.

Verônica: Olha Marguerite, se você ficou mordida por causa do Roxton ter arranjado uma Namorada, isso não é desculpa para falar mal... – Olhou em volta e Marguerite nem ao mesmo estava mais na sala.

Finn: Não fica assim Vê, eu estou achando o seu jantar maravilhoso. – Falou tentando animá-la.

Verônica: Espero que essa nova namorada do Roxton deixe a Marguerite no pó.

Marguerite: Nem em mil anos querida. – Falou baixinho para si mesma enquanto ouvia o que Verônica falava não muito longe dali. – Esta noite Lorde Roxton vai morrer por ter arranjado outra e eu estou falando de morrer mesmo e ele jamais vai saber o que o acertou.

**Um Pouco mais tarde**

Roxton estava feliz da vida quando chegou a casa da arvore, ele havia conhecido essa nova namorada a pouco tempo, basicamente em um dia que Marguerite se negou a acompanhá-lo e ele acabou por ser atacado por uma tribo de canibais a linda e formosa mulher o salvou. Ela era realmente bonita tinha cabelos longos até a cintura, lisos e negro, era da altura de Roxton, morena, com olhos azuis e vestia as tradicionais roupas da tribo Zanga.

Roxton: Verônica, Challenger e Finn quero que conheçam Luz. – Falou extremamente feliz ao apresentá-la e todos ficaram de queixo caído ela era fabulosa.

Luz: Boa noite e prazer em conhecê-los. – Falou timidamente.

Challenger: Você fala o nosso idioma?

Luz: A Assai me ensinou, mas ainda estou aprendendo.

Roxton: Então onde está Marguerite? – Roxton perguntou ao notar que a mesma não estava na sala.

Finn: Ela se enfiou no quarto desde a hora que falamos que você havia arranjado uma nova moradora para casa.

Verônica: Finn – Deu-lhe um cutucão na barriga.

Finn: Ai! O que eu disse? – Perguntou ingênua.

Verônica: Acho que ela não vai sair de lá, mas não vamos perder tempo com isso, o jantar está quase pronto, Luz sinta-se a vontade.

Finn: Você pode ficar no meu quarto quando se mudar para cá, ou quem sabe com o da Marguerite. – Falou e levou outro cutucão. – Ai! Que foi ela não faz nada mesmo.

Finn, Luz e Verônica acabaram indo para a cozinha para terminarem o jantar, as três pareciam se entender muito bem e a todo momento podiam se ouvir risinhos.

Challenger: Roxton você realmente acha que a Marguerite vai aceitar isso? Você conhece o gênio dela. – Os dois estavam indo para a varanda.

Roxton: Marguerite não me deu valor Challenger e Luz é a mulher que sonhei para mim. – Falou com um tom de voz calmo e tranqüilo, mas no fundo podia se perceber um pouco de ressentimento.

Challenger: Mas você a ama?

Roxton: Eu gosto dela.

Challenger: Eu perguntei se você a ama.

Mas antes que Roxton pudesse responder Marguerite chega à sala chamando a atenção de todos.

Marguerite: Espero não ter perdido nada. – Exibia o sorriso mais deslumbrante e não era só ele que ela exibia, estava em um vestido vermelho sangue muito a frente da sua época, no pescoço um dos seus amados colares de diamantes cujo ultimo diamante terminava entre seus seios. – Não me olhem assim, eu sei que esta roupa não está boa para a ocasião, mas foi tudo que consegui tirar da mala.

Verônica: Vamos fingir que caímos nessa. – Verônica sibilou para Finn discretamente.

Luz: Quem é? – Perguntou para Verônica.

Verônica: Um encosto que você vai ter que da um jeito.

Luz: Por que fala assim da moça?

Finn: Logo se vê que ela não conhece a Marguerite.

Marguerite: Espero que não se liguem, mas chamei outro convidado.

Finn: Você saiu do quarto? Quando?

Marguerite: Isso não interessa Finn, vou descer para esperá-lo. – Falou indo para o elevador.

Roxton: Espera, eu te acompanho. – Falou se levantando.

Logo após dos dois entrarem no elevador e começar a descida começou um verdadeiro fuzuê na casa da árvore, Finn contando quem era Marguerite para Luz e Verônica e Challenger discutindo a probabilidade do jantar ir por água abaixo.

**No Elevador**

Roxton: Por que está fazendo isso?

Marguerite: Fazendo o que? – Perguntou ingênua.

Roxton: Marguerite!

Marguerite: Olha não estou fazendo nada demais, ok?

Roxton: Se está fazendo isso por ciúmes...

Marguerite: Não me faça ri Roxton, ciúmes? Eu Marguerite Krux com ciúmes de você. – Falou entre risinhos.

Roxton: Yes ciúmes de mim.

Marguerite: Só por que arranjei alguém não quer dizer que eu esteja com ciúmes de você Roxton, faça o favor, você não é tão bom quanto pensa, querido. – O elevador chegou ao chão e antes que ele pudesse retrucar qualquer coisa ela já havia descido e estava caminhando em direção ao portão.

Roxton: Marguerite!

Marguerite: Acho que já terminamos a nossa conversa Roxton, agora me de licença, pois o meu convidado já esta me aguardando bem ali. – Apontou para o portão dando um sorriso que deixou Roxton louco de raiva. – Faça um favor sim, suba tenho uns assuntos pessoais a tratar antes, mas não se esqueça de mandar o elevador de volta, não quer que congelemos aqui fora não é?

Roxton: Com o tamanho da sua roupa, aposto que até o Saara estaria frio. – Resmungou.

Marguerite: O que disse? – Perguntou sem esconder o sorriso. – Não importa mesmo. – Falou quando não obteve resposta. – Ah Jeremias que bom que chegou.

Jeremias: Algum problema? – Um home alto, moreno, musculoso, com olhos verdes estava acabando de fechar o portão, ele estava trajado com uma roupa semelhante a dos exploradores.

_Off: Explicando o inexplicável_

_Jeremias é um explorador que veio para o platô a mais ou menos dois meses, desde que sua expedição foi devorada ele vive com os Mululus uma tribo semelhante a dos Zangas e foi lá que Marguerite o encontrou ou melhor ele a encontrou outra historia que não cabe explicar agora.(Ilustração de Jeremias Brad Pitt fará uma participação especial)_

Marguerite: Não, nenhum agora que você chegou. – Sorriu para o homem.

**Na hora do jantar**

Todos estavam sentados a mesa, Verônica servia-lhes um de seus pratos pitorescos, Raptor assado, enquanto Finn e Challenger se entreolhavam esperando o momento de algo fora do comum acontecer, o que não quer dizer que algo já estivesse acontecendo.

Enquanto Jeremias e Luz trocavam olhares Roxton e Marguerite estavam quase se engalfinhando em cima da mesa.

Marguerite: Então como você conheceu ela mesmo? – Pergunta uma Marguerite que estava se controlando para tirar os olhos de Luz antes que todos percebessem sua real intenção "MATA-LA".

Roxton: Já explique isso mais de mil vezes Marguerite. – Roxton estava cansado de tantas perguntas vindas de Marguerite, e sabia que não era apenas curiosidade.

Verônica: Espero que esteja bom. – Verônica sentou-se ao lado de Challenger.

Marguerite: Com certeza está ótimo, não é meu amor. – Falou puxando o braço de Jeremias para ela.

Jeremias: Claro querida.

Marguerite: Então acha que devemos contar a novidade ou esperar até depois do jantar? – Marguerite falou enquanto se esfregava em Jeremias.

Finn: Você está grávida? – Todo mundo engoliu seco quando Finn falou.

Marguerite: Não Finn garota bobinha. – Falou amavelmente.

Verônica: Ta bom, aonde você colocou a Marguerite de verdade? – Perguntou curiosa.

Marguerite: Já que ninguém acertou. – Falou ignorando o comentário de Verônica. – Jeremias e eu vamos nos casar!

Todos: Casar? – Falaram juntos com a boca aberta.

Jeremias: Yes! Marguerite e eu descobrimos que nascemos um para o outro. – Falou enquanto Marguerite apertava o seu braço.

Finn: Ual!

Verônica: Bota ual nisso. – Falou boquiaberta.

Challenger: Vocês não estão sendo precipitados? – Ele falou quando todos pareciam retornar a si depois da revelação.

Marguerite: Não acho, você acha meu amor? – Olhou para Jeremias com olhos faiscando.

Jeremias: Não minha linda.

Verônica: E onde pretendem morar? – Temendo mais moradores na casa.

Marguerite: Isso não vem ao caso agora. Ainda é segredo. – Falou enquanto bebia um gole de água.

Roxton: Então já que a Marguerite abriu a pauta de novidades, nós também temos uma não é Luz? – Olhou para Luz docemente.

Luz: Roxton! – Falou recriminatória.

Roxton: Luz e eu vamos ter um bebê. – Falou alegremente.

Todos: Um Bebê? – O copo caiu da mão de Marguerite.

Luz: Roxton não era para contar isso. – Falou enquanto cobria as bochechar rubras.

Finn: Essa superou a sua Marguerite.

Marguerite: Minha o que? – Perguntou se sentindo nocauteada.

Finn: Sua novidade, vamos levar em consideração um bebe é algo bem maior do que um simples casamento. - Falou enquanto abocanhava um pedaço do raptor.

Verônica: Finn! – Deu-lhe um chute na canela.

Finn: Ai!! – Gritou colocando a mão na canela desesperada.

Marguerite: Bom eu não ia falar isso agora, mas eu também vou ter um bebê esse é o motivo pelo qual vamos nós casar. – Falou sorridente com um olhar de "Quero ver você superar essa." para Roxton.

Todos: Você? Um Bebê?

Finn: To adorando esse jantar. – Falou enquanto tentava segurar a gargalhada que estava prestes a dar.

Verônica: Finn!

Finn: Você tem que confessar Vê, a coisa aqui só ta esquentando.

Challenger: Vamos tentar manter a calma.

Roxton: Bom, se é assim. – Falou enquanto os olhos faiscavam de encontro aos de Marguerite. – Luz e eu temos outra novidade.

Luz: Roxton por favor. – Falou inutilmente para ele.

Marguerite: Manda, essa eu quero ouvir. – Falou ignorando os demais.

Finn: Vê tem Pipoca? – Cutucou a amiga e cochichou.

Verônica: Por quê? – Perguntou enquanto olhava atenta Marguerite e Roxton se encarando.

Finn: Por que isso aqui ta melhor que filme de comedia. – Falou se deleitando com o que estava acontecendo.

Verônica: Filme? O que é um filme? – Perguntou ingenuamente.

Finn: Esquece.

Roxton: Na realidade Luz e eu já nos casamos! – Falou determinado para Marguerite se aproximando dela, o que os dois vinham fazendo desde o começo sem perceber.

Todos, incluindo Luz: Já?

Finn: Eu disse que a coisa só tava melhorando.

Todos: Finn!

Finn: O que foi? – Perguntou ingenuamente.

Roxton: Então Marguerite, tem mais alguma coisa a dizer? – Falou com ar de vitorioso.

Marguerite: Eu? Não, apenas isso. – Falou enquanto virava para Jeremias lhe tascando um beijo daqueles de cinema.

Finn: Você tem que confessar, ela ganhou, depois dessa... – Finn calou a boca em sinal de dor. – Verônica se continuar chutando assim a minha canela, vou ficar sem ela.

Verônica: Finn!

Luz: Eu digo que ela ainda não ganhou. – Luz se pronunciou enquanto pegava uma jarra de água, jogando logo em seguida em cima de Marguerite e Jeremias.

Marguerite: Ta maluca ou quer morrer? – Marguerite perguntou enquanto se levantava tentando se secar.

Luz: Nenhum dos dois. – Olhou para Roxton furiosa. – Olha Roxton, você disse que era só para fazer ciúmes nela, mas ter que aturar ela se agarrando no meu marido já é demais. – Falou enquanto apontava o dedo pra ele.

Todos: Marido?

Luz: Yes! E olha faça um favor a vocês e ao resto da humanidade. – Falou apontando para Marguerite e Roxton. – Admitam que se amam. – Olhou para Jeremias. – E o senhor vai se ver comigo quando chegarmos em casa.

Marguerite: Eu amando ele? – Falou enquanto apontava para Roxton com desdém.

Roxton: Eu amando ela? – Falou apontando para Marguerite.

Todos: YES!

Marguerite: Não me façam rir.

Roxton: Como se você valesse muita coisa. – Retrucou.

Marguerite: Olha só quem fala. – Falou dando as costas.

Roxton: É melhor ficar longe de mim. – Falou enquanto se afastava.

Marguerite: Ótimo.

Roxton: Ótimo. – Marguerite olhou para ele com fúria.

Marguerite: ÓTIMO!!! – Gritou.

Roxton: ÓTIMO!!! – Também gritou.

Challenger: Crianças, vamos parar! – Marguerite e Roxton olharam para Challenger como se fossem matá-lo por estar se intrometendo, mas logo desistiram se virando e indo cada um para um canto da casa.

Finn: Ótimo Challenger. – Falou uma contrariada Finn.

Verônica: O que foi agora Finn?

Finn: Não vamos ter o terceiro Rond.

**Mais tarde**

Roxton chega até a varanda e encontra Marguerite como sempre pensativa.

Roxton: Então podemos conversar? – Perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

Marguerite: Se disser que não surtirá algum efeito? – Perguntou cética.

Roxton: Não. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Marguerite: Então pode ir falando, quanto antes melhor. – Replicou com cara de poucos amigos.

Roxton: Por que fez aquilo?

Marguerite: Você disse que queria falar, não fazer um questionário.

Roxton: Marguerite eu só queria entender. – Falou enquanto recostava ao lado dela.

Marguerite: Bom ai entra outra questão, por que eu também queria entender por que fez aquilo. – Falou amargurada.

Roxton: Não se faça de boba sabe bem por que fiz aquilo.

Marguerite: Não, eu não sei.

Roxton: Bom se quer ouvir com todas as letras, é por que eu te amo e queria fazer ciúmes em você.

Marguerite: Fazer ciúmes não é a melhor maneira de falar para uma pessoa que a ama. – Respondeu cética.

Roxton: Eu admito que errei, mas você não fez a mesma coisa?

Marguerite: Isso depende do ponto de vista, Jeremias me arrancou dois diamantes. – Respondeu com raiva enquanto Roxton caiu na gargalhada. – Não ria!

Roxton: Então tenho que confessar que Luz fez a mesma coisa.

Marguerite: Que tipinho eles em? – Respondeu enquanto sorria também.

Roxton: Acha que devemos convidá-los para um jantar um dia desses? – Perguntou ainda divertido.

Marguerite: Deus me livre, meus diamantes ficaram melhor longe deles.

Roxton: Então perdoado? – Perguntou serio.

Marguerite: Vou pensar no seu caso lorde Roxton, vou pensar. – Falou maliciosamente se aproximando dele para beijá-lo.

Finn: Eu acho que você deveria perdoá-lo. – Finn surgiu de trás de uma das plantas ornamentais.

Marguerite: Mas que diabo você está fazendo ai? – Perguntou zangada.

Finn: Eu não ia perder o terceiro Rond por nada nessa vida.

Marguerite: Que bom, por que a minha direita está realmente precisando de uns exercícios.

Roxton: Marguerite, por favor. – Falou se levantando e seguindo as duas que continuaram a discutir, e assim se encerrou mais uma noite na casa da arvore.


End file.
